Harry Smith Screws Up a Wedding
Harry Smith Screws Up a Wedding is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. It is the last episode of Season 14. Plot The episode begins with Grace Smith forcing Harry Smith to try on a purple frilly suit in Dundundun Wedding Shop, which he will have to wear to Paul and Polly's upcoming wedding. Due to having no other choice, he puts it on, then he runs outside, jumps in a slurry truck and rolls around in it; Jordan Sanderson is doing the same and squishes him. Grace and Paul facepalm while Polly squeals. The day before the wedding, Harry sulks at home with a replacement suit hanging in his wardrobe. Suddenly Fluffster starts playing with his Eyephone charger, giving him the idea of sprinkling catnip all over the suit and leading her to it with a trail of cat biscuits, so she sinks her claws into that instead. He goes downstairs to catch up on Zapper Rapper. Once he is halfway through watching one of the most epic episodes yet, Grace smashes the TV with a baseball bat and yells at him for the torn up suit, that Fluffster also peed and pooped on. Unfortunately for Harry, Grace has a spare pink outfit for him! He screams loudly enough to make Dominic Bray's shed collapse. The next morning Harry trudges downstairs for breakfast, grumbling "Who'd want to marry Polly Bernard? I wouldn't if you paid me a trillion pounds!". He gets flashbacks to Polly squealing at him for tracking mud into the house, gushing over Fancy Hippos on a trip to the cinema, giving him Vera Bernard-Smith's nappy changing duty and shrieking at him for a cooking disaster, causing him to shudder. Grace and Liam Smith then yell for him to get dressed - he tries to hide in the bathroom, but Liam oddly grabs a MechArm Ex-D to yank him out. The family arrive late at the church in the RustBucket 2000 due to the streets being gridlocked with traffic caused by a bin van exploding. The only place left to park is next to a giant puddle of dog wee; as the family get out of the car, Harry belly-flops into it, splashing James who bursts his nappy. Polly suddenly walks by and squeals over the mess, while Paul threatens that if Harry screws up the wedding, he will break his legs and dump his Wee You in the sewer. Later everyone is gathered in the church, where the wedding starts off with the minister talking. Soon Harry gets so bored he entertains himself by doing a fart keepy-uppy with one of the wedding rings. One fart he lets rip is so powerful the ring flies out of the church doors and lands in Jason Van Dyke's Fat Mart bag. He covers this up by stealing the other ring from James, who is strangely fast asleep from boredom, then Paul yells at the stinky nappy poo-poo baby for losing a ring - he rushes out of the church bawling. He trips on a bootleg Saga Minidrive cartridge and stumbles into a fish van that drives off to Hungria. After Harry moons all of Polly and Paul's wedding photos, he gets bored out of his mind at the wedding reception. When Paul announces that it is time for the speeches, Harry realises he must escape this torture otherwise he'll go insane, so he crawls under the table to peek up dresses and tickle people's feet. He then emerges behind a curtain, where the wedding cake is right in front of him! He gets tempted to nibble a tiny bit of icing off, having had no sweets all day...it tastes so good he scoffs half the cake! He lets out an enormous burp, blowing the curtain open - everyone freezes with shock before Paul chases him round and round the cake with rage! Suddenly James returns snivelling and stinking of fish, causing Polly to pass out on what's left of the cake. The family furiously return home. Grace and Liam lock Harry in the boiler room with only old turkey to eat; the former announces that she is never dragging him to a wedding again. He does a silent-but-deadly fart of joy. Music *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SNES) Okashi no le (plays at Dundundun Wedding Shop) *Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi - Darkened (plays when Liam forces Harry out of the bathroom with the MechArm Ex-D) *Gynoug - Round 3-1 (plays when the family arrive and enter the church) *Final Fantasy VI - Wedding Waltz (Duel) (plays when the minister is talking) *Wario World - Treasure Challenge (plays when Harry crawls under the table) Trivia *This episode is known as 'Harry Smith Ruins a Wedding' in some countries. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes